The Totsuka Rabbit
by IchijosAura
Summary: Wonderland themed story; trigger warnings due to (later) dark storylines. Mikoto suddenly finds himself in a strange new place, with everyone calling him the Red Queen; a title which appears to have a lot of duties to go along with it. Mikototsu pairing: side pairing of Sarumi in certain chapters.
1. Waking in Wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: I've never really written anything dark before, so I don't know how well this is going to go. This is the first chapter so it's not that dark and it's not really supposed to explain anything, I just wanted to see how it went. Thankyou for reading!

* * *

Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock: Mikoto had barely fallen asleep to the sound of the clock: his eyes had just fluttered closed when he heard it.

The most heart-wrenching scream he had ever heard.

The scream had been male; and the sight Mikoto opening his eyes to wasn't a pretty one. The man in front of him was still screaming, clutching at his chest as red spread across his white shirt. He was gritting his teeth, as though trying to keep the rest of the scream inside him, 'why? Why? Why?' the man opposite him kept asking: as he looked up at Mikoto his screams started to turn into trembles, while all the redhead could do was stare at him in confusion.

The man tilted his head, the bunny ears on top flopping over to the side; 'I did it?' he seemed relieved and scared at the same time. Then his brown eyes started fluttering and his body fell down onto the floor. Mikoto finally getting over being transported to somewhere that was certainly not the sofa where he'd been sleeping; pushed with adrenaline to help the bleeding man in front of him. He moved his hand over the chest wound, wondering if he was actually doing any good when several men wearing chess pieced shaped masks, Mikoto noticed all but one was a pawn; rushed to either side of them, pulling them away from each other.

* * *

The masked men lead Mikoto through corridors; though the whole place seemed disturbing and hospital-like: they had taken the other man somewhere else, separating the two almost as soon as they had come into the room. It wasn't like Mikoto should care anyway, he'd just met the other person but something stung in him, some kind of familiarity he just couldn't shake off.

That was when the masks seemed to pass through the final door; ending up in some kind of office: though it was mostly just old-fashioned sofas and bookcases. There was a man sat straight up on one of the sofa's, looking out of place in a uniform that seemed military rather than hospital staff. Other than that Mikoto couldn't tell much about him, other than his dark hair, due to the King shaped mask he wore over his face.

'The red queen, you've finally arrived.' The king-masked spoke.

'What happened to him?' Mikoto asked, not caring for anything which called him the red queen, any kind of title seemed insignificant, especially that one.

'Him? Oh the rabbit,' The masked king spoke again, 'your friend is fine.' He sighed, 'but we do need to talk about what happens to you next, there are many things unfortunately only you can do.'

Mikoto just stood up, 'I'm not going to do any,' he said bluntly, already heading back to the door: he just wanted to get back to his sofa and sleep.

* * *

'Hey wait, wait!' the voice was shouting behind him; Mikoto looked over his shoulder to see the same bunny-eared man from earlier running frantically down the corridor.

'Shouldn't you be getting treatment,' Mikoto commented, stopping to look at him.

'I'll be fine,' the man grinned; 'Even Queen Claudia said so; they have some pretty advanced equipment in here.'

'Good,' Mikoto answered, before turning to leave again, he'd taken about five steps; bunny-ears still following behind him. 'What do you want?'

'To follow you,' the other man gave a wide grin again; 'I'm a white rabbit though so you should follow me.'

'No thanks,' Mikoto answered again, trying to walk off, but the guy really wouldn't stop following him.

'What's the name of the red queen?' the follower asked, running a couple of paces to keep up with Mikoto.

'Mikoto,' he sighed, guessing the rabbit really wouldn't leave, 'and you are?'

'Totsuka,' the answer came, sounding excited.


	2. The White Rabbit

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: hey thanks for continuing to read the fic. In this chapter we get to see more of what's going on with the other characters, but only a little bit: anyway I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

'So how do I get home?' Mikoto asked, looking over at Totsuka; they'd been walking for the rest of the day and were lying down on the floor in the darkness that surrounded them.

Totsuka looked up at the stars, 'Hey look, there's the heart constellation; that one's patron to the red queen.' Mikoto was beginning to get used to this type of answer, whenever he would bring up leaving Totsuka would change the subject.

Mikoto sighed, closing his eyes; it was possible that if he fell asleep he'd somehow get out of here: that was how he got there in the first place.

* * *

Totsuka was lying wide awake next to the red queen; watching Mikoto sleep was at least slightly calming: he wished that Mikoto would stop asking to leave, partly because he didn't know how you got an outsider home; but also because Mikoto was needed here, he would be someone great.

Totsuka shifted away from the new queen: not wanting to wake him. Totsuka started unbuttoning his own shirt, looking down at his chest; the scar distorting some of it.

'_If you leave now I can't get rid of the scar,' Claudia had protested, 'we developed the technology to stop this; technically you're not in danger but you'll be scarred if you don't wait longer.' _

'_It's fine, Its fine,' Totsuka laughed it off, it wasn't as though he was dying, well he had been but then he was fine now. Besides he had this feeling that he needed to leave right now, he needed to go and see the red queen that they'd finally managed to bring into this world. _

'_We developed this technology for this,' she insisted, 'it's worked on the others.' _

'_The others didn't have anywhere to go,' Totsuka smiled, 'I'll be fine,' he insisted again, before running out through the door: into the maze of corridors._

Totsuka felt a pulling on his ears, the pain making him complain: he looked up to the person pulling them and found Mikoto.

'Is that because of earlier?' he asked, looking down at Totsuka's scar.

'It's fine its fine,' Totsuka protested, it wasn't like the scar hurt him; Mikoto released his ears, which made it a lot easier to smile.

'It's not fine,' Mikoto answered, looking away from him; 'You nearly died just to get me here.'

Totsuka reached out to take his hand, Mikoto looking back over, in what Totsuka took as surprise, 'I chose it.'

* * *

He had been sitting in that bar for way too long; he started to doubt if the other man was even coming; the price of the information was fine, but it was wasting too much of his time.

'Such an honour,' he said, as the client finally showed his face: 'To have the caterpillar turn up himself.'

'Sorry to disappoint, but I'm just the lap dog,' Kuroh answered, 'But I do have the information about where you need to go.'

* * *

'Where is he?' Alice was screaming at her, 'Where is he Anna?'

Anna's eyes were closed, trying to blank out the scenery devoid of red; at first they had thought she would be the red queen, but it wasn't true: she felt a sharp pang across her face and as she opened her eyes again she was disappointed in the scenery, still devoid of any red.

'Where is he?' Alice was shouting even louder now; then he laughed, 'It's not like you have to tell me.'

'But I wish you would,' his tone suddenly turning polite, as if he would never have just smacked the girl across the face.

'I don't know,' Anna repeated, feeling another blow, this one to her stomach which made her want to double over: but she couldn't due to the chains holding her up against the garden walls. This time she let out a small gasp of pain, 'I really don't.'

* * *

'You chose this?' Mikoto echoed Totsuka's words, still trying to understand it, 'Why would you choose this?'

'I want to be by your side,' Totsuka protested, 'you're going to change this place and I want to see it.'

'I doubt that,' Mikoto sighed, wondering what sort of an idiot this guy was; all he wanted to do was get home.

'No I know you will,' Totsuka smiled, leaning over Mikoto in excitement, his hand still on top of his; 'You're our queen.'

Mikoto felt a pang of familiarity but he had no idea why, 'It sounds dangerous,' he answered, aware of how close Totsuka was getting.

'It is,' Totsuka smiled, 'but I don't care, I'll be fine.'

'You're only going to be fine because I look after you,' Mikoto answered, his free hand hitting Totsuka between the bunny ears, 'Idiot.' Mikoto looked away again, wondering why he felt like he needed to protect the rabbit-stranger, he shrugged it off, guessing it was just because the other was so much of an idiot.


	3. The Red Garden

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this; they belong to their original owners. This is completely non-profit

Authors note: A short more romantic chapter, I'll hopefully be updating with more of the main story soon. I hope you enjoy this (rather short) part! The next update shouldn't take as long, but I'm not promising anything.

* * *

The pocket watch flickered open and closed: although as much of it as Mikoto saw, over the past hour indicated that it didn't work at all. The ticking of the watch seemed to be at random rather than the steady beat it usually was. Totsuka had the watch angled every time he opened it, meaning that Mikoto only ever saw the clock face and not what Totsuka appeared to be looking at. He'd been doing it ever since they entered through the walls to what Mikoto presumed was a garden, after having travelled all morning; Totsuka wasn't running around or trying to show him something, which gave Mikoto and uneasy feeling: forcing him to pay more attention to the rabbit-man next to him: it just seemed off.

'So why is everything red?' Mikoto asked, the garden was full of a variety of flowers, but the only thing they all had in common was their colour.

Totsuka seemed to snap out of staring at whatever was within the pocket watch, he laughed, giving Mikoto the familiar smile: 'Because it's the red queen's garden, of course everything is red.'

'That seems like a joke,' Mikoto answered, looking around him: if he was the red queen then this had been made for him.

'It was so we could appreciate the beauty together,' Totsuka smiled: giving Mikoto the feeling that the 'we' didn't include him in it. He sighed, wondering why Totsuka would have dragged him here when it seemed pointless, 'The roses are in full bloom now,' Totsuka continued, seeming to ignore the sigh.

'Roses have thorns,' Mikoto answered bluntly.

'But you have to have the thorns,' Totsuka smiled, leaning down next to the flowers: trying to take the rose, cutting his finger on it: 'See its protects the beautiful part from being hurt.'

'What are you talking about?' Mikoto asked, wondering why Totsuka would make himself bleed on purpose: that was the reason why he couldn't trust him to not go and get himself hurt.

'The thorns are there to look after them,' Totsuka smiled, failing to explain his point, 'that's why none of them can be perfect, because they'll always need the thorns.'

Mikoto hit him between the ears; wondering what Totsuka seemed to be making up now. Totsuka looked up and smiled at him, rubbing where he'd been hit.

* * *

'Your hand,' Mikoto commented, Totsuka still smiling up at him: he looked down at his hand, seeing where it had been caught on the thorn, blood slowly dripping out of it.

'Its fine,' Totsuka answered, the cut was only small and it should heal fairly quickly, he didn't mind the cut that much anyway. Mikoto sighed again, seeming to be annoyed with his answer; Totsuka grabbed him with the other hand, linking their fingers together, wondering if he was really allowed to, after all, this was the red queen. 'Don't worry about it.'

Mikoto looked away from him, Totsuka leaning forward to try to see his face, but he didn't manage to: as he tried to pull his hand away, Mikoto gripped onto him keeping their hands together.

'King?' Totsuka asked, unsure of where the word came from, after all Mikoto was his queen, not his king.

'It's nothing,' Mikoto answered, still not looking at him.

* * *

He was waiting for them in the Red mansion, which was where the dog had told him to wait. Hoping that they hadn't ran into trouble, but then they weren't late yet. He looked down at his pocket watch, the steady ticking as he waited for the correct time; getting more impatient as the time reached even closer.


End file.
